Si Kyo était
by Yayue
Summary: Kyo dans la peau des personnages de conte de fée de notre enfance ! Attention les yeux !


Bon voilà le OS que je vous avais promis pour Halloween ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui suivent _Reste loin de moi_ , avec beaucoup de chance, peut-être la semaine prochaine vous aurez un chapitre. Avec moins de chance, on se retrouve dans deux semaines. Maintenant que j'ai fini mon CDD, j'ai des rdv médicaux et des rdv pour trouver un autre job... donc bon... je serai très prise à partir de novembre, en plus la période Noël arrive bientôt... je dois faire mes achats de Noël et tout.. (bon c'est dans un peu plus d'un mois, mais ça passe vite !) bon pour vous dire que les chapitres sortiront plus lentement.

Bon c'est con, de faire ça sur un OS et non dans un chapitre, mais je ne sais pas quand je finirais le prochain chapitre et comme celui-là est posté avant... j'en profite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Si Kyo était..._

 ** _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge._**

Il était une fois, dans un petit village vivait une charmante... - Ah non...- un charmant garçon portant un Chaperon Rouge et un long katana. Le père du petit Chaperon rouge, aimant et très aimé, demanda à son fils d'aller un panier garni à sa vieille grand-mère de l'autre côté de la forêt.

\- Allez Kyo ! Veux-tu bien apporter ça à Shihodo ? Demanda Muramasa.

\- Pourquoi elle se déplace pas toute seule la vieille ? Je l'ai pas encore rendue handicapée ! Rétorqua Kyo, en lançant un regard noir au panier.

\- Soit gentil Kyo. Tiens prends ton chaperon rouge afin de ne pas avoir froid ! Sourit-il, en le couvrant du chaperon.

Kyo grogna de mécontentement. Si ce n'était pas une demande de Muramasa, il aurait envoyé un autre faire cette basse besogne. Kyo s'empara du panier et partit en direction de la vieille chaumière de Shihodo. Muramasa lui avait dit de ne pas traverser la forêt. Bien trop dangereuse pour une petite... -un homme normalement constitué. Le petit Chaperon Rouge n'écoutait cependant pas les avertissements de son père et pénétra dans la forêt. Se promenant tranquillement sur le sentier battu, Kyo regardait... - rien du tout... il n'était pas un amoureux de la nature. Il marchait droit devant lui, fumant sa pipe. Il trainait des pieds, c'était une telle corvée d'aller chez cette vieille bique. Elle n'était certes pas dans la fleur de l'âge mais ses jambes n'étaient pas encore usées. Elle le provoquait sans cesse et cela se finissait par un combat d'épée. Kyo soupira d'avance. Sa grand-mère était tellement chiante. Kyo continua sa route et tomba sur une grosse bête. Ce dernier se léchait les babines, les crocs aiguisés. La faim tiraillait le pauvre animal et une viande de choix venait d'apparaître. Il se mit en travers de la route du Chaperon de mauvaise humeur, fusilla l'imbécile devant lui.

\- Dégage Cabot, je suis pressé ! Ordonna-t-il, en s'arrêtant.

\- Où vas-tu, mon petit ? Demanda le méchant loup.

\- Tu veux mourir ? Dégage ! S'énerva le ténébreux, en pointant son arme sur lui.

Le loup n'osa pas faire de résistance. L'aura menaçante de Kyo était si oppressante, qu'il sentait la peur tordre ses entrailles. La faim l'avait quitté et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, loin de lui. Cependant il avait toujours faim, même si ce Chaperon rouge ne pouvait pas être directement atteint, il userait de ruse. Après la forêt, il n'y avait qu'une chaumière et le voyageur n'avait qu'un panier comme valise. De vitesse, il pourrait l'avoir. Il aurait d'ailleurs deux repas. La grand-mère et la petite - le petit gamin ! Courant à travers la forêt, le loup arriva bien vite à la petite bicoque. Il frappa à la porte, prêt à avaler la vieille. À sa surprise, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts faillit le trancher en deux. Avec ses instincts et son agilité, le loup évita l'assaut en perdant quelques poils.

\- Bah c'est pas le gamin ? T'es qui toi ? S'enquit joyeusement Shihodo.

\- Je suis le loup..., réussit à déglutir l'animal.

\- Oh ! Un loup ! Ça fait un bail que j'avais pas vu un loup ! Peut-être depuis 20 ans. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, mon petit pépère ? S'enjoua la vieille.

\- Euh..., fut la seule chose que le loup pouvait dire doutant de sa venue.

\- ah ! Mais je sais, t'es là pour cette histoire de Chaperon ! Je vais faire une surprise au gamin ! Allez ouvre grand la gueule ! Tu vas me servir de couverture ! S'excita Shihodo.

Le loup complètement perdu, obéit. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir trancher par cette vieille folle. Il ouvrit grand sa gueule et Shihodo prit place à l'intérieur du loup. C'était désagréable pour l'animal. Il partit enfiler les vêtements de la grand-mère et s'installa dans le lit, se recouvrant jusqu'au menton. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se fracassa pour laisser entrer le petit Chaperon Rouge. Le loup sentit la grand-mère bougeait en lui. Elle cherchait à remonter à travers son œsophage. Le pauvre animal cherchait tant et bien que mal à retenir sa gueule fermée. Kyo s'approcha du lit, sur ses gardes. Il l'était tout le temps mais plus que d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas ce silence et cette silhouette dans le lit. Continuant son approche, le jeune homme dégaina son katana. Shihodo pouvait jouer de sacrés tours et ils finissaient toujours mal. Il posa le panier sur le sol à l'abri de toutes attaques surprises. Il continua son ascension jusqu'au lit.

\- T'as laissé pousser tes poils.

\- Bah euh..., répondit le loup.

\- T'as agrandie tes oreilles.

\- Pour mieux entendre..., articula l'animal.

\- T'as une grande gueule maintenant.

\- C'est pour mieux..., commença le loup.

\- Te surprendre ! Hurla la grand-mère, en sortant de la gueule du loup, épée dehors.

Kyo para l'attaque de Shihodo. Il recula de quelques pas et leur combat habituel commença. Le pauvre loup s'était réfugié dans un coin. Il regardait les yeux grands ouverts, le combat impitoyable des deux opposants. Il regrettait amèrement d'être venu. Si il s'était contenté de rester chez lui, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Le combat se finit une demi-heure plus tard. Kyo et Shihodo partageaient du saké, comme si tout était totalement normal. Le loup apeuré, s'était fait la malle en courant. De l'extérieur, des pas se firent entendre. Pressés et colériques. Une jeune femme blonde entra furibonde dans la maison presque en miette.

"Non mais je rêve ! Vous avez encore remis ça ?! S'énerva-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Salut ma petite Yuya ! Sourit la grand-mère, en soulevant sa coupelle de saké.

\- Ferme-la un peu Planche à pain. Grommela Kyo.

\- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je te rappelle que c'est pas toi qui nettoie ce bordel ! C'est toujours moi ! Et j'ai vu un loup courir loin d'ici ! J'espère que vous êtes au courant que tuer les loups sont interdits ! Surtout vous deux ! Hurla la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne lui a rien fait ! Dit Shihodo, en buvant.

\- Bah pourquoi il s'est enfui alors ? Se calma la blonde.

\- Parce que c'est un faible ! J'aurais d'ailleurs du le trancher ! Ricana le ténébreux.

\- Kyo ! Touche à ce loup et tu verras des trous sortir de ta caboche ! Il doit être l'un des derniers de son espèce depuis que tu les as presque tous décimés ! S'énerva Yuya, en le fusillant du regard."

Kyo sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait en effet à lui seul, exterminé une espèce. Si Yuya ne l'avait pas arrêté, les loups ne seraient plus que légende. Yuya était devenue l'investigatrice d'un groupe pour sauver les animaux en voie de disparition. Elle surveillait Kyo depuis qu'il avait tué son premier loup. Elle passait dans le coin et avait entendu les cris plaintifs d'un loup à l'agonie. C'était leur première rencontre mais aussi le début de leur houleuse relation.

Une chose était sûre depuis ce massacre, c'est qu'aucun animal, aussi dangereux soit-il, ne rôdait dans la forêt le deuxième lundi du mois. Le jour où le petit Chaperon Rouge aux yeux de démon, rendait visite à sa Mère Grand. Une règle de la forêt, marqué par le sang et dans la chair, pour tout ceux qui voulaient survivre et ne pas voir son espèce s'éteindre.

Kyo, le petit chaperon rouge avait le titre du plus fort de la forêt. Il en était le roi incontesté. Et ce n'est pas un loup qui vous dira le contraire !

* * *

Il vous a plu ? Bon alors... si vous voulez voir Kyo dans la peau d'un personnage de conte, c'est ici que ça se passe ! Si vous avez des propositions, je suis preneuse.

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce OS. Surtout avec Kyo comme Petit Chaperon Rouge... c'est venu tout seul ! Bon j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire la fin parce que j'avais un truc en tête mais j'arrivais pas l'écrire ! Donc du coup, bah ça s'est quand même bien fini ! XD

Bisous !

JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !


End file.
